1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield washer pump. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved windshield washer pump for connection to a reservoir and a pair of nozzles through a reservoir hose and a nozzle hose, respectively. The windshield washer pump can be easily mounted to the engine body. The windshield washer pump utilizes check valves to allow washing liquid to be immediately sprayed. Finally, the connectors of the pump are provided with universal hose adapters.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of windshield washer pumps having a motor, an impeller, a mounting plate, and a fluid entrance and an exit connector are well known. One such conventional windshield washer pump is shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional windshield washer pump 110 includes a mounting bracket 111 having a circular engagement hole 122, a terminal 114, and an entrance connector 112 and an exit connector 113 each having an annular raised portion 120, respectively.
However, such conventional windshield washer pumps suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, it is difficult to securely attach the windshield washer pump to a vehicle body. Further, there is a delay before the pump is able to spray washing liquid, and only a fixed type of a reservoir hose and a nozzle hose can be utilized.